


Клуб веселых вдовушек мадам Каролины

by lachance, WTFDeadRobin2017



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:16:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9504923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDeadRobin2017/pseuds/WTFDeadRobin2017
Summary: Восточная загадка у местных пропоиц понимания не нашла, и тогда в игорных домах аль Гула поставили столы для покера.





	

Дуло револьвера болезненно уткнулось под челюсть. Флойд сглотнул, сверху вниз глядя на то, как мисс отдувает волнистую прядь пышного парика. Ключ от сейфа болтался вместо подвески браслета на широком, совсем не женском запястье. Флойд покосился на ее палец на спусковом крючке и сглотнул снова.

— Может, поговорим? 

У нее голос оказался низким и убедительным. Гораздо более убедительным, чем у самого Флойда:

— Патроном, прошедшим под таким углом, тебе разорвет трахею, — ключ звякнул на запястье, ударившись о цепочку, когда она переместила руку чуть выше, — таким — раздробит челюсть и скуловую кость, но жить будешь. Я могу прострелить грудь и живот — без разницы, выстрел в упор в любую точку тебе не понравится. Еще ты можешь рассказать мне, кто и сколько тебе платит, и тогда мы поговорим. Возможно. Если ты будешь хорошо стараться.

— Погодите, дамочка, — он вскинул было руки, но наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд злющих зеленых глаз, остался стоять неподвижным. — Я вообще похож на человека, которому есть, что ловить, кроме морального удовлетворения?

— Похож на того, кто хочет это исправить.

— Послушайте, мисс… — дуло уткнулось под подбородок сильнее. — Ну имя-то ты свое мне скажешь, прежде чем пристрелить?

— Бога ради, Дэми, — послышалось из темноты, — патрон в твоем револьвере стоит больше, чем наш гость смог бы вытащить из сейфа, даже если бы вскрыл его. Не переводи порох, лучше налей нам выпить.

Так Флойд встретил мадам Каролину.

Вот тогда он и узнал, что все беды от женщин.

***

Про игорные дома аль Гула говорили разное. Что через их подвалы проходят подземные пути контрабандистов, что клиентам наливают отравленное пойло, из-за которого они едва видят карты, и что люди, взявшие там большой куш — меньше чем через сутки пропадают без следа. Еще — что с недавних пор ими управляет сущий дьявол.

Ограбить его хотелось из чувства противоречия, но Флойд даже вором не был. Так что он наблюдал за тем, как орудуют другие. Кайл тогда пропадала добрый месяц, чтобы войти однажды в таверну злой, исхудавшей и без гроша в кармане. Поили ее понемногу все, кто был у стойки в тот вечер, но вытрясти подробности так никто и не смог.

— Ну же, киса, — Флойд подливал ей грог, и Селина с удовольствием, совсем не по-женски залпом ополовинила свою кружку. — Мы все здесь хотим тебя послушать.

Какие-то олухи за ее спиной радостно закивали. Селина обернулась и брезгливо сморщила тонкий нос. Красивая. Что гораздо хуже — умная и ловкая. С первого взгляда понимаешь, насколько она тебе не по зубам. 

Не то чтобы Флойд когда-то пытался. Все беды от женщин. Точно.

Селина постучала острыми ногтями по стойке, потом вздохнула.

— Я и трех минут там не пробыла, Лоутон, и едва сбежала от охраны. Но если хочешь знать: я видела их сейф, и я его открывала. Так вот: он пуст.

— Чего? — Флойд нахмурился. — А деньги-то где?

Селина раздраженно пожала плечами.

— Спроси у аль Гула, Лоутон, — Селина вдруг прищурилась, не донеся стакан до рта, и поставила его обратно на стойку. — И с чего вдруг вопросы? Ты же не вор. 

— Я не вор, — Флойд кивнул. И пододвинул к себе кружку.

***

Поговаривали, что аль Гул приехал откуда-то с востока. Чужой, нездешний, и игры с собой привез такие же, и женщин. Изнеженные, в дорогих шелках, со звенящими под тонкой тканью браслетами и сережками — они легко стали бы добычей первого же местного бродяги, если бы не охрана голов в двадцать такого сброда, что за верность им, наверное, приходилось платить очень хорошо. Выделялись среди них только его дочь — и она.

Она была плоскогрудой и короткостриженной. Тонкое, скуластое лицо было покрыто грубым загаром, какое оставляет только местное злое солнце — солнце фермеров и ковбоев. Тонкая, полупрозрачная восточная загадка у местных пропоиц понимания не нашла, и тогда в игорных домах аль Гула поставили столы для покера. Садилась за них Каролина редко, но все же неизменно бродила рядом, прямая и строгая, как хищная птица: двинешься — нападет. Под ее взглядом, впрочем, жизнь кипела: кто-то выигрывал состояния, кто-то выходил из зала нищим. Ходили слухи, что первых потом не находили. В это Флойд не верил. Игроки всегда возвращаются, а выигравший у тебя приходит тебе же продуть. Потому он не брал в руки карты никогда.

Каролина сидела полубоком, положив локоть на индийский столик, и курила. Верх платья без корсета туго обтягивал впалую, почти мальчишескую грудь. Не то что красивая — да среди нищих на тракте были девки поприятнее, но что-то в ней было. То ли прямая спина, то ли глухое черное платье — ни дюйма открытой кожи. 

Она затушила сигарету и подождала, пока наполнят их бокалы, прежде чем спросить:

— Сколько тебе заплатили? — и добавить: — Меня зовут Каролина.

— Да мне без разницы, — честно отозвался Флойд, примериваясь к ее самокруткам — казалось, что этих хватит на пару затяжек, и ради такого лень даже было открывать рот. Каролина хмыкнула и прикурила сама, а потом протянула ему.

— Кури. Пей. У нас вся ночь впереди.

«То есть, отсюда меня не выпустят», — подумал он, быстро оглядываясь. Двое дежурили у входа, еще один, кажется, прятался за портьерами. Трое... вполне подъемно, если у мадам Каролины под юбкой не спрятан нож.

Каролина демонстративно закинула ногу на ногу.

Спрятан.

Флойд обреченно откинулся на спинку кресла, забрал у нее самокрутку и глубоко затянулся — крепкая. Казалось, что перед смертью не надышишься. Каролина смотрела ему в лицо выжидающе, и, с удовольствием выдохнув струйку дыма, Флойд наконец заговорил.

***

Заплатить за смерть аль Гула... да каждый второй в городке в тот год был бы рад заплатить за смерть аль Гула, вот только с его приходом не осталось тех, у кого было бы достаточно денег. Казалось, люди подсаживались не на игру, а на легкие деньги как идею, а чтобы закрепить эту идею, за покерными столами щедро поили даже тех, кто уже никогда не смог бы за выпивку заплатить. Флойда чужое благополучие не волновало — миротворцем он не был. Но бараны отдавали аль Гулу деньги, которые могли бы заплатить ему, чтобы перебить друг друга. А какая война среди нищих? Никакой войны.

Раздражало.

— Так ты, — вкрадчиво произнесла Каролина, затянувшись, — из тех, что работают за идею.

— Запомните, леди: Лоутон не работает за идею. Я предпочитаю деньги. Облигации, ценные бумаги, золото и имущественные права тоже подойдут. Но что толку, если мне никто больше не платит?

— Понимаю, — Каролина кивнула, — то есть, ты работаешь за идею.

Флойд начинал закипать.

— Послушай, золотце, — произнес он, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово, — хочешь в кого-то пулю всадить — валяй, я возьму твой заказ. Но от этого трепа у меня руки начинают чесаться. Что тебе до моих расценок, пока ты мне не клиентка?

Каролина только рукой махнула, опираясь на столешницу локтями, а потом оглядела помещение — охранники, ею же и поставленные, дремали на своих постах, но такие быстро просыпаются. Она разглядывала их одного за другим почти испытующе, а потом вздохнула и встала, оправив складки тяжелой черной юбки.

— Покажите мистеру Лоутону выход, джентльмены.

Фраза могла означать все, что угодно — от всаженной в него в первой же подворотне пули до ковровой дорожки и конвоя, напевающего «Боже, храни королеву». Но его всего лишь вышвырнули прямо в жидкую грязь у лестницы и с грохотом захлопнули дверь.

Тянуло полежать здесь и посмотреть на звезды. Но он встал, глухо выругавшись, и побрел вперед, нащупывая в нагрудном кармане записку, из которой мадам Каролина собственноручно свернула ему самокрутку. Весь остаток разговора после этого курить почему-то не хотелось, так что Флойд сунул ее за пазуху и и унес с собой.

***

Она явилась в салун, когда местные пьяницы хором запевали «Крошку Мэри» всего-то в двадцать шестой раз. Флойд бы восхитился наглости, не будь он занят мыслью о том, что с ним сделают люди аль Гула, когда поползут слухи, что Флойд завел привычку выпивать с его женщиной. Не то чтобы он боялся расправы, но хотел сдохнуть менее глупо. И если повезет — за кого-то, за кого и сдохнуть не жалко.

Каролина явилась без охраны в глухом черном плаще с капюшоном. Менее заметно она могла бы только обрядиться в клоунский наряд на похоронах.

— Леди, — он скорбно оглядел ее, едва Каролина опустилась за стол напротив, опустив руки на колени — непроницаемо-черная фигура с белым лицом, — вы вообще в курсе, что за женщины сюда приходят? 

— Каролина, — она чуть выше подняла капюшон и убрала со лба пряди коротких черных волос. — Разговор будет долгим, так что можешь называть меня по имени.

— Каролина, — протянул он, откровенно веселясь, и наклонился над столом, опираясь на локти. — Так что у тебя за проблема, Каролина? Хочешь избавиться от остальных двадцати жен своего хозяина? Так я помогу, а потом прикончу его, а наследство поделим. Как тебе такой план?

— Почему ты хочешь убить его? — издевку она проигнорировала, едва скрытое оскорбление — тоже. Стало как-то зло. Кажется, Флойд мог бы ее прямым текстом шлюхой назвать, а она бы не поморщилась даже. 

Грязь к таким не прилипала. Жена Цезаря непогрешима. Тьфу.

— А почему люди вообще убивают друг друга, куколка, — Флойд закурил наконец, и молча, пока с удовольствием выдыхал дым под потолок, а затем продолжил снова: — потому что люди в массе уроды, вот почему. 

Каролина пожала плечами.

— С таким мотивом начинать тебе надо было с этого кабака. Так себе отговорка. Еще? Тебе не платят. Я хочу знать.

— Ты всегда по кабакам за знаниями ходишь, милая? Дам совет: сходи к аптекарю. У него в ящиках достаточно дерьма, чтобы ты ушла просветленной.

— Сколько бы тебе ни заплатили — я могу больше, — негромко произнесла она. Флойд вздохнул, разом мрачнея. Чертова женщина, все проблемы от них. А ведь ему только наконец стало весело.

Он наклонился ниже над столом и вкрадчиво произнес:

— Деньгами своего хозяина? Лучше найми на них побольше охраны, потому что я не отступлюсь и не передумаю.

Вставая, Флойд потрепал ее по плечу. 

— Бывай, Каролина. Увидимся на похоронах аль Гула.

— Лоутон, — она рывком повернула голову, и капюшон съехал с лица окончательно. — Флойд едва не выругался сквозь зубы и встал рядом с ней, закрывая собой от остальных посетителей. И протянул руку, поправляя чертову тряпку.

— Ты свихнулась, леди? Не дай бог тебя здесь увидят.

— Не имеет значения, — она покачала головой и поморщилась. — Мне и так недолго осталось. Одной промашкой больше — одной меньше.

— Сейчас ты скажешь, что у тебя туберкулез? Бога ради.

— Нет. Я знаю, как разрушить аль Гула, и он знает, что я знаю, — выпалила она наконец, глядя снизу вверх. — И вопрос лишь в том, кто из нас успеет раньше: он поймать меня на ошибке, или я его — на махинациях с городской казной. Это весело, но утомительно. И вероятно, я скоро умру. Так ты скажешь, чего ради ты пытаешься прикончить его или нет?

Флойд устало провел по лбу ладонью и хмуро посмотрел на нее. Невысокая. Под плащом, он помнил — худая, если не тощая, но широкоплечая — платье скрадывало не все. Коротко, по-мальчишески остриженные волосы и густо подведенные глаза.

Красивая, наверное.

И поехавшая.

— Черт с тобой, леди, — начал он, и снова рухнул за столик напротив. Закурил, пытаясь занять долгую паузу, но чуть отсыревшая бумага никак не занималась, и на то, чтобы затянуться, ушло безбожно много времени. 

Каролина терпеливо ждала, кажется, почти не двигаясь, и Флойд, вздохнул, заговорил наконец:

— Каждый должен делать то, что умеет. Я пытаюсь решить проблему теми методами, что у меня есть. Но я не мэр и не шериф. Я, леди, простой стрелок. Потому я не могу засадить твоего любовника за решетку или выгнать из города — мне придется его убить.

— Ты хочешь помочь городу, — лицо Каролины смягчилось.

Флойд раздраженно выдохнул дым под потолок.

— Мне здесь раньше неплохо платили, ага? А теперь не платят.

— Ты хочешь помочь городу, — она коснулась его ладони, лежащей на столешнице, и снова спрятала руку под плащ. — И я уважаю это. Но убивать аль Гула мы не будем. У меня есть идея получше.

— «Мы»? — он поморщился. — Что еще за «мы»?

— Он не выходит без охраны, не хранит деньги в сейфах, держит под рукой пару двойников и поговаривают, носит под одеждой жилет, который не пробить пулей, а у тебя, дай угадаю, нет других союзников, так что, да, Лоутон. Мы.

— А тебе-то что за резон, леди?

Каролина пожала плечами.

— Я здесь выросла. Это мой город. И я не хочу видеть его разоренным.

Флойд, помедлив, кивнул. Это было честно. И такую честность он мог уважать.

— И что у тебя за план?

— О, — Каролина с улыбкой наклонилась ниже над столом и понизила голос: — тебе понравится.

***

— Мы это уже обсуждали, ты не убьешь его, пока я его не обчищу.

— Ты так и не сказала, что тебе за радость от его денег, куколка, что ты с ними делать будешь?

— Пожертвую в скорбный дом.

— Да бога ради.

— И перестань ко мне притираться, на нас пялится охрана.

— Ты нравилась мне больше, пока не решила, что мне можно доверять.

Каролина осеклась, но Флойд правда отодвинулся — были свои тонкости в том, чтобы танцевать на званом ужине с чужой женщиной. Каролина-то, насколько он успел ее узнать, плевать на них хотела, но Флойду голова на плечах до сих пор не мешала.

Каролина наклонилась, опираясь на его руку, и плавно выпрямилась, прежде чем отстраниться. Музыканты заиграли какую-то другую мелодию, и Флойд отвел ее обратно за столик — к аль Гулу.

Тот, кажется, наслаждался происходящим.

Флойд первый раз видел его так близко. На публике аль Гул показывался редко, а уж не окруженным охраной не выходил почти никогда. Теперь же сидел и пил, положив широкую ладонь в старческих пятнах Каролине на плечо, и расслабленно разглядывал музыкантов и гостей — подходи и стреляй. Флойд скрипнул зубами, отходя, но не прекращая наблюдать. 

Выходы на второй этаж с его точки просматривались отлично. Охрана дежурила возле каждого из них — здоровые вооруженные лбы, которым даже приличествующая случаю одежда не помогала смешаться с толпой гостей. В этом был весь аль Гул, каким знал его город. Он не угрожал, он просто не оставлял никаких шансов.

Каролина в своем глухом красном платье рядом с ним казалась еще моложе: почти жена Синей Бороды. Строгая и напряженная — по доброй воле Флойд бы с такой танцевать не стал. Он скрипнул зубами, отворачиваясь, и поймал за руку первую попавшуюся девицу в слишком открытом платье, а потом прижал к себе, увлекая в танец.

— Мэгги, да? На сегодня тебя зовут Мэгги. И мне, Мэгги, нужна твоя помощь.

За горсть монет Мэгги легко согласилась с тем, что охранник у западного выхода стоит ее внимания, и что флирт не флирт, если не свалить широкой юбкой на пол керосиновую лампу. Флойду такие нравились: страх случайно обгореть, оказавшись рядом с очагом возгорания, в Мэгги не был сильнее жажды наживы.

Пока внизу полыхал пожар, на втором этаже было темно и прохладно. Кабинет Флойд нашел безошибочно и дверь вскрыл быстро. Мимо сейфа прошел без интереса, а вот в ящиках стола копался долго — фальшивое отделение, еще одно, бесконечная скучная до зевоты переписка с поставщиками, бумаги о покупке земли... Вот оно.

Они лежали там — сложенные в стопки долговые расписки, перетянутые грубой бечевкой. Отдельные листы пожелтели, на некоторых чернила расплылись почти до нечитаемости. Их писали в самых разных условиях — кто-то был пьян, кто-то трезв, счастлив или на грани отчаяния, еще богат или уже окончательно разорен. Каролина однажды сказала — дело не в деньгах, дело в акте: он должен знать, что держит город за горло. 

В ящике лежала мелочевка. Ничего такого, ради чего сам Флойд стал бы возиться. Но он забрал их все равно.

***

Нет ничего особенного, рассуждал Флойд, в профессии убийцы. Каждый ищет свой способ быть полезным обществу. Никто же не бросался на пекаря, едва он выходил из дома со скалкой? Вот.

А стоило только ему взять в руки «Миротворцев» — все вокруг сразу забывали про вторую поправку.

Ужасная страна.

— Проверь за ящиками! — снаружи кричали. В ангаре, тихом и полутемном, пока еще было безопасно, но долго это не продлится все равно. Флойд быстро стягивал какой-то нечистой тряпкой кровоточащее плечо и ругался сам с собой, чтобы не отрубиться — потрепало его хорошо и крови он потерял много.

Слишком много.

— Здесь никого, идем дальше, — из-за эха казалось, что переругиваются прямо у него над головой. В ушах до сих пор звенело — слишком много выстрелов в замкнутом пространстве. Лет пять назад ему пришлось бы всего-то ограбить дилижанс, но с тех пор, как по границе города протянули железную дорогу, вооруженные ограбления стали утомлять.

Флойд затянул повязку зубами и кое-как завязал узел. Кровь не останавливалась, и это было так плохо — хуже некуда.

Каролина говорила — аль Гул будет осторожен. Он будет осторожен и перевезет все самое ценное подальше от места, где его уже ограбили. Долговые расписки и ценные бумаги он вез в неприметном сером чемодане, который не стал сдавать в багаж, поднимаясь в вагон. До соседнего городка была пара часов всаднику. Видимо, аль Гул очень боялся отбить задницу. Ну, или ограбления.

Ограбление Флойд ему устроил. Охрана, любая охрана — просто ненавидит, когда им угрожают огнестрелом, выкрикивая имя их босса. А потом Флойду прострелили плечо, и пришлось просто бежать.

В суматохе погони Каролина должна была скрыться с чемоданом — почтовый дилижанс ждал ее у самого выхода из вагона, но получилось ли у нее — Флойд не знал. Он пытался унять головокружение и перезарядить револьвер одной рукой. Потому что если она не справилась...

Щелчок затвора послышался у самого затылка, и Флойд подумал, что правда потерял много крови, раз не услышал шаги раньше.

...то он вернется к попыткам незатейливо прострелить аль Гулу голову, это все еще был хороший план.

***

Флойд даже не удивился, когда их швырнули в одну камеру. Старый метод — посади сообщников вместе, и они перегрызутся и сдадут друг друга меньше, чем через сутки.

— Привет, принцесса, — пробормотал он, стирая кровь с рассеченной губы. За решетку его швырнули вперед, и он рухнул и без того разбитым лицом в пол — тянуло просто полежать вот так, не шевелясь. И пусть их обоих вздернут уже за ограбление к чертовой матери.

— Флойд, — Каролина села рядом, пачкая в пыли строгую юбку, а потом потянула его за подбородок, вынуждая поднять лицо. Скептически осмотрела и достала платок, принявшись промокать особенно глубокие порезы.

— Мы облажались, а? — он хмыкнул, и вскрылась царапина, проходящая через нижнюю губу — Каролина терпеливо промокнула и ее тоже.

— Ну, — она чуть повернула его голову и придирчиво оглядела сломанный нос. Не в этот раз сломанный — но почти такой же. Потому что все беды из-за женщин. Вообще все. — Я скрылась от охраны. Но не от самого Ра’са. 

Впервые на памяти Флойда она назвала Голову Демона по имени. Кажется, у них намечался прогресс в отношениях.

Она все отворачивала лицо, глядя сверху вниз, и в контрсвете ничего нельзя было разглядеть. Быстро мелькнуло и пропало что-то похожее на озарение — будто в голове кто-то зажег тусклую лампочку. Флойд протянул руку, не вставая, и перехватил ее пальцами за подбородок, рывком потянул влево, не давая увернуться — и взглянул на свет.

Каролина вырвалась быстро — она была сильнее, чем казалось. Но разбитое лицо и пятна на шее Флойд увидеть успел. Отпустил ее — Каролина, что-то прошипев сквозь зубы, даже не отодвинулась. Она принялась разматывать повязку на его плече — храбрая, чтоб ее.

Помолчали. Каролина заставила его сесть и смотрела теперь вровень. Вблизи казалась старше, чем есть, будто кровь и усталость прибавили десяток лет. Обычное дело, впрочем.

— Кто тебя так, принцесса? — спросил он наконец, едва Каролина закончила с плечом и принялась за невесть как и когда раненый бок. Правый глаз у нее едва открывался, до того заплыл. Не то что Флойд не любил отчаянных женщин. Их просто осталось так мало, что давно уже было не с чем сравнивать.

— Научил вязать раны? — она хмуро посмотрела в глаза и принялась стирать потеки засохшей крови. — Старшие братья. У меня их было двое, и ни один не умел решать проблемы не кулаками.

Флойд прищурился. Она глянула в ответ с яростью, будто говоря — только попробуй, только попробуй спросить, Лоутон.

Он хмыкнул.

— Ага, принцесса. О ранах и спрашивал. Так что, говоришь, приключилось с твоими братьями?

— Ну, — она улыбнулась. — Один — твой коллега. Второй — шериф.

— Что, гоняются друг за другом?

— Не то слово, Лоутон. Представь, в какой ад превращаются семейные праздники.

— Работал я как-то с одной командой, принцесса...

Она негромко смеялась и ловко затягивала узлы — ее старшие братья были счастливчиками.

***

Охранника Каролина приложила головой о решетку, притворившись, что хочет поцеловать. Бедолага повелся даже на разбитое лицо и заплывший глаз — Каролина умела убеждать. Флойд по себе знал.

У охранника же он забрал револьвер — ну, не его кольты, но могло быть хуже — и ключи. Всю дорогу по узким коридорам Каролина жаловалась, что скучает по дробовику — это громко и это тяжело, зато человеку с дробовиком в руках никого не приходится уговаривать.

— Как ты вообще спуталась с аль Гулом, принцесса, — мрачно пробормотал он, выглядывая из-за угла — по коридору бродил, зевая, единственный рассеянный охранник. Эту чертову тюрьму вообще охраняли? 

Каролина перехватила его за запястье, опуская руку со взведенным револьвером, и приложила палец к губам. А потом бесшумно двинулась вперед, подбираясь к охраннику со спины.

Флойд выругался про себя и прицелился снова. Если она не сможет грамотно вырубить его — стрелять все равно придется, так что...

Смогла. Охранник тяжело рухнул к ее ногам, и Каролина небрежно вытерла руки о юбку. Кажется, ей понравилось бить людей головой о решетку. На той — Флойд готов был поклясться — осталось кровавое пятно.

Она переступила через тело и пошла вперед, и только тогда наконец заговорила:

— Ты не был у железной дороги, когда подложенным под пути динамитом одному из рабочих оторвало руку? А я была. Мои братья несли его до госпиталя на руках, и пока он не отключился — все говорил, что они должны поставить шпалы до конца лета. Строительство путей саботировали, там едва ли не каждый день кого-то подрывало. Но их строили все равно.

Она с силой развела плечи и вздохнула, и продолжила, четко проговаривая каждое слово. Туфли ей пришлось сбросить еще в камере, и по холодному дощатому полу Каролина шла в одних чулках.

— К чему я об этом рассказываю, Лоутон: нельзя сопротивляться будущему. Оно все равно наступит. И когда Ра’с приехал под конец строительства путей, и привез поставщиков руды и камня, и шелка, и риса, согласных доставлять товары по железной дороге — я с ним не «спуталась». Я ему поверила. 

За тяжелой дверью и лестницей наверх их ждал подвал, густо пахнущий вином и старой, влажной древесиной. Каролина быстро огляделась и криво улыбнулась — насколько позволяли разбитые губы:

— Мы пришли.

***

Сработать чисто не получилось, красиво — тоже. Патроны кончились еще на первом этаже особняка, в подвале которого их держали, и дальше приходилось отбиваться рукоятью, ногами и подручными предметами. Каролина вела их вперед уверенно, она знала это место хорошо, Флойд же путался в безумных поворотах и задевал головой лепнину в арках. Этот дом строил сумасшедший.

— Всего лишь пришедший с востока, — поправила в какой-то момент Каролина, и толкнула очередную резную дверцу и огляделась, прежде чем пройти вперед. — Знаешь, на востоке каждое помещение по форме и функции — суть звонница. Стрелять в таких должно быть кошмаром. Ра’с вот предпочитает ножи.

— Чего? — Флойд нахмурился, но Каролина уже отмахнулась, затормозив перед неприметной дверцей в конце зала — не по-восточному темной и тяжелой. Развернувшись на носках, Каролина хмуро посмотрела ему в лицо и твердо сказала:

— Убить его я тебе не дам. Помнишь? У тебя револьвер, и спорить с этим не станет даже Ра’c, поэтому мы просто заберем бумаги, и...

— И этот урод начнет все заново где-то еще.

— Не начнет, — проговорила она почти нежно. — Репутационные риски. Не забывай, я жила с ним три года.

— И ты...

— Знаю много интересного. Пошли, — она быстро развернулась, но Флойд уже перехватил ее за предплечье и рывком прижал к себе, говоря на ухо:

— Ты же не врешь и не подставляешь меня, а? Каролина? — он хмыкнул, и она, помолчав, приподнялась на носках, посмотрела в лицо, склонила голову к плечу.

— Это даже не мое настоящее имя, знаешь, — сказала она. Флойд свободной рукой отвел прядь с ее лба. А потом грубовато, с нажимом провел пальцами от подбородка до ключиц.

— Ага. Надо было носить эти свои высокие воротники постоянно. Как тебя?..

— Узнаешь, когда закончим, — Каролина пробормотала, приподнимаясь еще немного и опираясь на его руку. — Если захочешь.

Губы у нее были выкрашены алым даже сейчас. Вкус помады — масляно-восковой — остался во рту и смешался с привкусом крови на языке, когда Флойд прикусил ее рассеченную нижнюю губу. Каролина отчетливо усмехнулась разбитым ртом и царапнула ногтями загривок. Флойд успел мельком подумать, что не удивлен тому, что тот мальчишка-охранник пытался ее поцеловать. Кто бы не попытался.

— Так захочешь?

Он кивнул, прежде чем распахнуть дверь с ноги, передергивая затвор револьвера. Разряженного. Но кто, бога ради, станет спрашивать у вооруженного, не забыл ли он взять патроны — только психи и ангелы, да пожалуй, красивые женщины. 

Ра’c уже ждал их.

***

На север их мчал один из последних дилижансов. Каролина устроилась на сиденье, закинув худые ноги в рваных чулках ему на колени, и курила, и ругалась, и прижимала перевязанные бечевкой бумаги к животу. Разбитое лицо она скрыла очками и шарфом, а чем там она выбелила себе кожу, чтобы скрыть синяки — Флойд не знал и знал не хотел. Строгая юбка задралась, открывая костлявые колени. Он с удовольствием пялился все время, что Каролина продолжала ворчать, тушила самокрутку, подкрашивала губы. От них обоих несло гарью, грязью, потом, зато Каролина держала на коленях расписки, а дилижанс наконец тронулся, увозя их подальше. Каролина сидела, покачиваясь в такт перестуку колес, и, кажется, порывалась закурить снова. Платок съехал, открывая покрытые пылью черные волосы.

— Должно быть, теперь я вдова, — вздохнула она наконец и поправила юбку.

— Эй, я не убил его, принцесса. Как ты просила.

— Не имеет значения. Теперь, когда мэр и шериф ему ничего не должны — он сам попытается притвориться мертвым.

— Ты его прикончила, — он хохотнул. — Прими это с достоинством.

Каролина хмуро посмотрела на него:

— Это твой профессиональный совет?

— Личный, — он протянул руку и провел пальцами под подбородком, и Каролина вскинула голову. — Как профессионал скажу: хочешь иметь при себе дробовик — имей. Никто тебе не запретит, пока он у тебя есть.

Она рассмеялась и ткнулась головой в плечо.

Ехать оставалось еще часа четыре.

***

Каролина отказывалась называть это ограблением. Она зашла в банк с ключом от ячейки покойника, и просто забрала то, что причиталось ей как законной наследнице. В переполохе после исчезновения Ра’са никого не интересовало, что они никогда не были женаты. Или что Каролины Хилл не существовало вообще. Или что за ее наследством явился кто-то другой.

Флойд ждал ее снаружи, скуривая, кажется, уже третью подряд, и придерживал лошадь — та нервничала за них двоих. Он стоял и смотрел на широкие закрытые двери, и мраморные ступеньки, ведущие вверх, и запоздало думал, что им двоим делать дальше. Долговые расписки они просто раздали. Игорные дома Головы Демона пустовали. О том, что здесь могут появиться другие демоны — решили подумать, когда они появятся.

Это был их город, они родились и выросли здесь. Флойд его ненавидел, Каролина с ее злым западным загаром — не представляла, как могла бы жить где-то еще. И оба они предпочли однажды остаться здесь.

Наконец она вышла — легко толкнула такую тяжелую на вид деревянную дверь и сбежала вниз по мраморным ступенькам, кажется, напевая. Ключ болтался на цепочке на шее, поблескивая на солнце. Мужской костюм шел ей гораздо больше, чем все эти нелепые строгие платья.

Широкие плечи, широкие запястья. Так сложены красивые мальчишки, а не красивые женщины. Глаза, не подведенные густым черным, оказались светлее, чем Флойду виделось.

Он ухмыльнулся, принимая у нее сумку и вешая на седло. Целовать ее на улице теперь было бы непредусмотрительно — но хотелось. 

Хватая лошадь под уздцы, он задал один вопрос:

— Так как все-таки тебя зовут?

Каролина рассмеялась:

— Тим. Меня зовут Тим. Какая разница?

Он пожал плечами — разницы действительно не было никакой.


End file.
